Push: Cassie's POV
by Maria17b
Summary: Cassie's point of view throughout the entire movie using random quotes said between Nick and Cassie. I don't own the quotes used, those are straight from the movie.


This is my first story ever and it hasn't been edited by anyone else but me, but you know whenever you read something that is yours something always manages to slip by, please tell me any mistakes you spot. Also Constructive criticism is appreciated but I might cry if you're really harsh...

Disclaimer: Plot, characters, quotes are not mine at all, I am borrowing only.

................................................................................................

"Got you something."

She came to him with a peace offering in the form of a tooth brush, promises of dinner on her and six million dollars. Lucky for her, he bought it.

................................................................................................

"Lose a bet with your hairdresser?" Well, he sure was mature. She chose to answer in a more serious fashion, "I like colour."

She almost laughed when he called her a kid. Sure, she looked like one on the outside, but she hasn't been a kid for a long time. In reality, he was more of a kid than her.

................................................................................................

When she found him after the Bleeders did their damage he looked almost dead. Purple and blue mixing with black and yellow bruises covered his back.

She knew there was a woman there so she pulled out her gun, trying to sound threatening, she said, "Stay away from him." But really, how threatening did that sound with the gun shaking in her hands?

When she said he would die if she didn't help him, all she could do was sit there and watch as he twisted in pain until he finally stopped moving.

When he woke up she wasn't surprised, she was a Watcher after all. When he stretched out his muscles and tested his newly healed body she couldn't help but let her gaze linger on his back. He was attractive clearly, but in celebrity kind of way. You're aware they're attractive, but clearly nothing can come of this, clearly.

"For you." She gave him a flower, and continued drawing her latest vision. She felt him watching her, but she didn't look up.

She showed him her latest drawing, "we die." His lack of response made her confused, she didn't know whether to be comforted or worried. She shrugged it off and followed him out the door.

................................................................................................

They were sitting in the taxi, driving only god knows where. She felt her book being lifted off her legs and looked down at it slightly curious. Apparently Nick was testing out his great talent. The book didn't go higher than an inch before it dropped.

"Lame," she said with a sigh, she really did expect a bit more.

His brilliant mature, adult response? "Don't bite your nails."

After all that, and the shiny shimmering bead argument, he still had the nerve to say, "this is a place for grown ups, so, uh, behave yourself," when they entered the club.

"Shut up," was the only response from Cassie.

................................................................................................

When they went to the Sniffer she could finally see that he was beginning to trust her, trust her powers. When the Sniffer questioned them all he said was, "everything that ends up on that pad seems to be coming true," with a small smile. It was nice to know that she wasn't so alone anymore.

"You know this psycho?"

Great, that's all she needed, some girl that some time ago Nick dated. Perfect. She really wasn't fond of this, "done. Whatever, you had a thing, get over it," she said, starting to walk away, "let's go, Nick," pulling him along with her. For all she cared this girl could catch the next plane to Russia, she didn't have the case, she was useless.

................................................................................................

When she saw their deaths again it was different. Her mother's death was there too. It was all her fault, that girl, Nick's ex whatever thing.

"We've gotta dump her," she said dead serious.

"Dump her? Cassie, we just found her."

She couldn't believe he wouldn't listen to her. Her mother was going to die, he was going to die, she was going to die, and he didn't care, he wanted to stay with her. Cassie couldn't take it anymore, there's only so many ways she can see them die.

"You better do something quick because I'm getting sick of drawing dead bodies." She walked away in the opposite direction, not letting anyone see her tear-filled eyes. At that point, she'd never felt more alone in her life.

................................................................................................

Back in the room they rented, now with a Shadow, she couldn't just sit there and wait for the chicky to remember something, hoping it will be in time. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and got up to leave.

Nick's voice stopped her, "Where are you going?"

She turned around slightly to answer him, "I saw a chicken place downstairs, wanna come?" Trying to sound like she didn't care.

"No, I'm good, I'm gonna stay here, see if I can help."

Pft, help, yeah right. Fine. "Have fun with that."

................................................................................................

Getting drunk seemed like a good idea at the time to her, but then she came in the room and her tongue didn't really listen to her anymore.

"Where's the chicky chicky that get's us all killed?" She came in shouting.

Nick has the nerve to look amused, "I can't believe this," he says with a small smile.

Cassie couldn't stand to look at them, she worked so hard, tried so hard, "you, you screw it all up!" She screams at Kira.

All of them were dead in her visions, Pinky too. With that last thought she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

................................................................................................

Finally he listened to her. They were splitting up, stupid Ms. Trouble finally leaving.

"She's gone, you know." He doesn't look at her, doesn't say anything. "I'm just saying."

They keep walking in silence. Suddenly Cassie looks at him, sadness in her eyes, saying they'll kill her mother if she doesn't find the case. Then she sees the old Nick she met a few days ago, the one who made her feel like she wasn't alone, like she was cared for.

He stops and says, "hey, look at me, do you really think I'm gonna let that happen?"

For a moment she feels like it might all be okay.

................................................................................................

When he rushes off to find Carver, after she tells him it won't change anything, won't save anyone, she just sits there at the back of the restaurant, waiting for him.

When Carver comes out she feels so small, so scared, like the 13 year old girl she really is. She's so scared he might make her do something, to herself, to Nick, something to change the future. But he likes the future to come, so he lets them go.

"I think I just saved your life," she says to him casually when he comes out all bloodied and bruised again, "no need to thank me, you should just start listening to me," she states it like a fact, she knows she's right, and she feels like teasing him just a little bit. This is the way things should be. "You look like shit."

................................................................................................

They were splitting up, that made her nervous. She still saw their deaths.

"Nick," she calls out to him as he walks away, "take an umbrella," not at all what she wanted to say, "it's gonna rain."

"You be careful too." He says, that's not exactly it either but it'll do.

................................................................................................

Her part was done, she did all she could, even saved Nick from the creeper Stitcher with the ugly hair.

She still saw her death, along with the unknown tiger. She acted like she didn't care, but she did. She didn't want to die. She stood there in front of Nick, crying for god's sake, acting like a kid for once.

"You are a crappy artist, and you are wrong," he told her. It sounded so silly from him she had to smile, even through her tears. They stood there in the alley, hugging each other, silently telling each other it's going to be okay.

................................................................................................

When it was all over, she had to ask.

"What about Kira?"

She wasn't very thrilled to get her back, but Nick would be miserable without her.

"You're the Watcher, you tell me," he said.

"Don't worry, we'll see Ms. Trouble soon enough," she said, with a small, sad, smile on her face.

For now everything was okay, they weren't dead at least. He pulled her close to him, half hugging her, half using her as a crutch. She put her arm around him trying to help him as much as she could as they both walked off into the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
